


[Podfic] The dashboard melted (but we still had the radio)

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The dashboard melted (but we still had the radio), by storm_petrel</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>In 2009, Jensen got a new team, fell stupid in love, and learned about sharks, the great organizing principle of the universe and crushing chest injuries. Not necessarily in that order.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The dashboard melted (but we still had the radio)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The dashboard melted (but we still had the radio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319548) by [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel). 



| 

**Title** : The dashboard melted (but we still had the radio)  
**Author** : storm_petrel

**Fandom** : The Losers

**Length** : 40:00

**Read by** : Niko  
_(Cover art just by me, too.)_

[MP3 Download ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dashboard-melted-but-we-still-had-radio)

[Podbook Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dashboard-melted-but-we-still-had-radio-audiobook)

[Streamable on box.net](https://www.box.com/s/4af03e35c2572117e6e1)  
  
---|---


End file.
